


Le trident du soleil

by Voracity666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy est troublé ces derniers temps. Lui, fils des eaux, se sent dévoré par d'étranges flammes. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Puis d'un coup, tout s'éclaircit. Par les dieux ! Serait-ce..? Dark!Percy / Viol(ence)s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers de Percy Jackson est à Rick Riordan.
> 
> Dédicace à Analiila qui a refusé jusqu'au bout d'être dédicacée ! (Mais c'est moi qui suis aux commandes, na !)
> 
> Je vous préviens, ça sera assez violent comme suite, vous ne les verrez plus jamais comme avant ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MillieLitre

Il avait envie de lui faire du mal. Beaucoup.

Percy ne comprenait pas d'où venait cet impérieux besoin de domination. Il n'en percevait que le désir. Il en avait les reins qui brûlaient, et les cernes menaçaient de lui manger le visage. Il y avait les rêves de la nuit qui le réveillaient en sursaut, il y avait cette lave brûlante dans ses veines et ce feu qui le consumait.

Mais il était un fils du dieu marin. Alors pourquoi tout ce feu ? Percy ne comprenait pas. Ou alors, il ne voulait pas comprendre ?

Il avait remarqué que la présence d'Octave avait tendance à allumer ce brasier. Alors bêtement, il avait songé que c'était la colère qui grondait, la haine qui couvait... Mais il fallait regarder la vérité en face, un jour ou l'autre...

C'était du désir.

Du désir ressenti comme on prenait un coup de poing. Un désir incandescent, tel le brasier pour les dépouilles des demi-dieux.

-Tout va bien Percy ?

-Ah, salut Hazel. Aucun problème, pourquoi ?

Devant l'air soucieux de son amie, il appuya ses dires d'un large sourire.

-Où est-ce que tu vas avec tous ces cartons ?

Il la déchargea de la moitié.

-C'est des peluches pour Octave, expliqua-t-elle avec un soupir de fin du monde. J'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir celui-là.

-Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

-Percy, tu es prêteur, maintenant. Tu n'as pas à te charger de ce genre de corvées.

-Je fais ce qui me plaît. Je suis Grec, tu t'en souviens ? Les lois romaines ne s'appliquent donc pas à moi !

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un éclat de rire suivie par Hazel. Il avait une telle manière de tourner les choses que ça en était rafraîchissant.

Ils poursuivirent leur trajet en échangeant quelques blagues et anecdotes sur la vie au camp Jupiter, puis ils croisèrent le chemin de Frank et Percy enjoignit la jeune fille à le rejoindre. Il insista ; les caisses n'étaient pas trop lourdes, et le fait qu'il soit prêteur lui offrait la liberté des choix, non ?

Il finit par la menacer d'une attaque grâce à la flaque se trouvant non loin, les faisant rire à nouveau et Hazel se délesta de sa charge, faisant un peu plier son cousin qui grommela alors sa gentillesse.

Lorsque Percy parvint au temple à colonnades, il perdit son sourire radieux, au profit d'une attitude plus pensive.

Maintenant qu'il se savait sur le territoire du bourreau des peluches, il se demandait pour quelle raison il s'était porté volontaire à la livraison. Il fallait vraiment avoir le cerveau en corail pour aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup en toute conscience ! Et c'était à croire qu'il appréciait de le prouver à chaque instant.

Débouchant dans la salle aux cadavres de peluches, l'enfant marin déposa sa charge en soupirant d'aise, que ce soit le fait d'abandonner les cartons qui lui raidissaient les bras ou tout simplement le fait qu'il n'avait pas croisé le propriétaire des lieux.

Enfin, c'est du moins ce que Percy pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse et aperçoive le regard moqueur d'Octave par-dessus un bloc de mousse. Il jouait avec ses instruments, les yeux fixés sur ses nouveaux jouets.

Là, tout de suite, Percy aurait aimé pouvoir l'attraper par la gorge jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, qu'il perde son sang-froid et hurle sa peur, qu'il le supplie et pleure.

Une étincelle joueuse traversa les saphirs du fils d'Apollon. Il apporta le tranchant de sa lame auprès de ses lèvres, s'amusant à faire glisser un petit bout de langue rosé sur le côté plan de la lame.

Octave espérait ainsi le faire fuir, préférant la solitude.

Et puis, il allait pouvoir éventrer des peluches avec sadisme, débiter d'obscures prophéties qui passaient au-dessus des têtes de ces stupides demi-dieux.

Mais Percy ne semblait pas intéressé par la demande implicite mais plutôt par le geste lui-même, n'arrivant pas à décider si il devait le prendre comme une invitation. Une invitation à décharger tout ce qui l'accablait... Cette espèce de boule brûlante nichée dans le creux de ses reins, ce rasoir finement ciselé écorchant sa peau, cette poigne douloureuse autour de ses organes...

-Tu as besoin de savoir quelque chose ? Finit par grincer Octave.

C'est alors que Percy se décida.

C'était comme un déclic, un engrenage qui reprenait, un élan.

La tête encore plus vide qu'en temps ordinaire, Percy s'avança vers la table des augures, les yeux fixés sur le corps frêle de Octave.

Ce dernier était mal à l'aise. Il resserra sa poigne sur sa petite lame ridicule, en une tentative vaine de se rassurer : il n'était pas un guerrier.

-Alors, le Grec, tu es satisfait ? Tu as réussi à prendre cette place qui m'était destinée...

Percy n'entendait rien du monologue nerveux de son vis-à-vis, bien trop concentré sur les événements à suivre.

Il était juste là, à porté de bras, perdu dans ses vêtements trop larges qui lui donnaient une apparence fragile. À croire qu'il pouvait se briser à la moindre tension...

Alors il avança, encore et encore, souriant malgré lui lorsque sa proie se retrouva acculée contre un mur, sans espoir de fuite.

-Je... je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, le Grec, mais je te déconseille d'aller jusqu'au bout !

En rempart de défense, Octave pointa son petit scalpel dans la direction de son tourmenteur.

Percy baissa la tête un court instant pour fixer l'arme dérisoire. Comment cet Augure pouvait croire qu'il allait reculer face à une chose aussi piètre ?

Percy releva la tête, agrandissant son sourire et le teintant d'une pointe de sadisme qui fit frissonner le jeune blond qui, lui, se demandait ce qui motivait ce stupide fils de Neptune à agir ainsi - pas qu'il lui faisait si peur que ça, mais juste pour le principe.

Il fut plaqué contre le mur avec violence, le gémissant de douleur, ses poignets enserrés par la prise puissante de son adversaire furent écartés de son corps, mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant sa seule arme.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?

Sa voix dérailla par la peur qui se faufilait en lui, allant dans les aiguës bien malgré lui. Et ce fut pire lorsque Percy rapprocha leurs visages.

Mais il ne l'embrassa pas, non, préférant nicher sa tête dans son cou pour y inspirer l'odeur et y enfoncer ses dents sans douceur, ce qui occasionna un cri éraillé et un gigotement comique, mais pas à son goût. Alors Percy colla son corps entier contre celui de l'autre pour stopper tout mouvement et l'avoir un peu en son pouvoir.

-Lâche-moi, crétin de Grec ! Suppliait-il maintenant.

Le sourire de Percy s'agrandit et il libéra une de ses mains afin de relever la toge lâche et le T-shirt trop grand, et c'est à ce moment-là que ses yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Une ceinture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors... Second et dernier chapitre~
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MillieLitre

Octave n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait encore que sa ceinture liait ses poignets à l'une des nombreuses colonnes du lieu.

 _J'avais bien dit qu'il y avait trop de colonnes..._ se fit-il la réflexion avant de se secouer mentalement.

Sa lame lui avait été ôté des mains au profit de celles de Percy qui coupait proprement les vêtements trop larges, entaillant légèrement la peau dessous, mais rien de bien grave pour le moment.

Les sermons d'Octave l'agaçaient, alors il plaqua de force le T-shirt déchiré contre cette bouche bien trop bruyante, étouffant ainsi les sons dérangeants, et le jeune homme par la même occasion. Il ne pouvait extérioriser sa peur que par des regards fuyants.

-Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai eu envie de faire une chose pareille, murmura le prêteur. L'envie de t'humilier, de te faire peur et que tu me supplies.

À chaque mot prononcé, le bâillonné écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, ce qui aurait été plutôt comique si la situation n'avait pas été si sérieuse.

Percy, lui, préféra afficher un sourire tordu et menaçant avant de se pencher vers le torse et de laper les gouttes de sang qui s'y trouvait, suite au passage de la lame. Il savoura le goût métallique qui lui emplissait la bouche, hésitant presque à en faire couler plus. Ce fut lorsqu'il obtint un gémissement sourd qu'il se décida d'agrandir les plaies avec ses dents, avec ses ongles, ce qui fit surgir plus de sang et plus de gémissements.

Lâchant un feulement rauque, Percy agrippa les hanches pâles et y enfonça les ongles. Ses yeux viraient à la tempête et le sang gouttant teintait de rouge sa peau ivoire.

-Si excitant, souffla le Grec d'une voix rauque. Mais si tu continues à autant bouger, je vais avoir du mal à me retenir, moi...

Il se pencha de nouveau, lapant les perles de sang en ronronnement du fond de la gorge.

Il avait tout son temps, nul de censé ne viendrait s'égarer sur le domaine de l'augure. Oui, il avait _tout son temps_ pour le goûter convenablement, pour le dévorer dans son entier et savourer chaque parcelle de son être...

Lâchant leur prise, ses mains déboutonnèrent à tâtons le _baggy_ , le faisant glisser le long des jambes maigres, ne laissant qu'un sous-vêtement comme maigre rempart contre l'agilité et le sadisme pervers de l'autre.

Percy fixait Octave avec une intensité quasi douloureuse, humidifiant ses lèvres de temps à autre, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'anxiété du prisonnier, au point qu'il détourna le visage, ses larmes coulant toujours. Mais cela ne sembla pas plaire au brun qui lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Son regard avait doublé d'intensité, le brûlant presque malgré sa teinte marine.

-Regarde-moi, gronda-t-il. Détourne ton regard ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois et tu le payeras plus que cher.

Octave crispa les mâchoires, s'étouffant un peu plus avec son morceau de tissu, le faisant tousser et s'étrangler, inquiétant un peu Percy.

-Si je l'enlèves, tu jures de ne pas hurler ? S'enquit-il. De ne pas appeler à l'aide ?

Tout. Il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il hocha la tête faiblement et le bâillon lui fut ôté, jeté dans un coin et aussitôt oublié. Il toussa encore un peu, reprenant son souffle douloureusement.

-Doucement...

Lorsque sa respiration reprit un rythme plus habituel, Percy lui fit relever la tête de deux doigts sous le menton. Les yeux se trouvèrent de nouveau, un peu apaisés.

Un peu plus bas, l'autre main jouait avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement, semblant hésiter à l'abaisser pour l'instant. Puis elle s'y glissa, frôlant la peau sensible mais n'allant guère plus loin.

-Tu as peur ? Souffla Percy.

-À ton avis ? Couina l'autre.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Il ponctua son soupir d'un baiser délicat sur le coin de ses lèvres, surprenant Octave. De la douceur, maintenant ? Après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

De manière timide, l'augure pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son bourreau, quémandant le droit de passage. Lorsqu'il put s'y engouffrer, Octave s'étonna pour le coup. Mais lorsque celui-ci plongea son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face, la prunelle brûlante était revenue, le clouant sur place et le faisant haleter.

-Brave imbécile, ricana Percy.

Il en profita pour reprendre son autorité sur cette bouche qui voulut se refuser à lui, mais la poigne douloureuse de sa main sur la mâchoire fit passer le message : la force primait sur le plaisir.

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau, s'échouant sur les doigts qui se desserrèrent à ce contact, laissant des marques rouges, saignantes, sur la peau tendre.

L'autre main de Percy avait repris son chemin, massant l'aine et frôlant la verge du bout des ongles, ne s'y attardant. Il tentait de le faire chuter dans la même folie que celle qui l'avait atteint et le consumait en ce moment-même.

-Tombe avec moi, souffla-t-il en arrachant le dernier vêtement. Tombe avec moi et ne te relève plus...

Il s'accrocha à ses cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou qu'il mordilla et suçota, le marquant avec une attention toute particulière, comme s'il lui appartenait.

Il cessa son manège pour enlever son T-shirt, le balançant au hasard, et se pressa contre le corps nu, savourant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, comme une caresse du soleil.

-Je crois bien que j'adore ta peau... marmonna-t-il entre deux coups de dents sur l'épaule.

Il alternait la profondeur des marques, ne se gênant pas pour aller jusqu'au sang ou pour laper celui-ci comme du nectar.

Percy sentait bien qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude, mais il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de lutter contre cette nappe noire qui englobait peu à peu son cerveau, le noyant sous des pulsions et des instincts bestiaux qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de lui. Si tout remontait à la surface, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose...

-Tu ne raconteras rien, haleta-t-il.

Il bataillait avec l'ouverture de son pantalon, l'aine douloureuse. Il ne voulait pas nécessairement s'assouvir tout de suite, juste avoir une contrainte de moins sur lui, libérant complètement son érection, soupirant à la caresse de la peau tiède d'Octave qui frissonnait d'appréhension.

-Tu m'as bien compris ? Tu ne diras rien. À personne.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans la chair tendre de la cuisse à sa portée, obtenant un balbutiement affirmatif qui sembla lui plaire car il desserra sa prise, ne laissant qu'une marque blanche et rouge.

-Brave idiot. Tu seras bien vite récompensé, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il lui flatta l'entrejambe pour mieux se faire comprendre. Il semblait que les neurones d'Octave s'étaient déconnectés et ne faisaient plus leur travail.

-Mais j'ai _moi aussi_ le droit à la récompense, tu ne penses pas ? Après tout, c'est un peu moi qui fais tout le sale boulot depuis le début, on est d'accord ?

Ses vêtements glissèrent au sol, le laissant aussi nu que son vis-à-vis qui hésitait à détourner le regard par peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Percy haussa les épaules avant d'attraper les hanches du Romain et de les soulever, le forçant à enrouler ses fines jambes autour de sa taille pour ne pas tirer sur ses bras. Il voyait la peur dans les yeux bleus. La peur de la douleur et des actes qui allaient suivre. Percy aurait bien voulu le rassurer, mais ça aurait été ironique.

Alors il passa la main dans les mèches blondes avant de le pénétrer avec retenue, enfonçant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il devait se maîtriser mais le déluge de sensations était en train de l'engourdir, la nappe noire reprenant ses droits sur son cerveau et les instincts bestiaux remontant à la surface.

Octave eut l'impression d'être déchiré en deux lorsque Percy le pénétra. Il laissa ses larmes couler. Il avait peur. Il avait mal. Il avait si mal. Il aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs, à cet instant précis, même sur un champ de bataille, que là, dans les bras de ce puant de Grec qui souriait de manière sadique, semblant apprécier ce qu'il voyait et faisait.

-N... Non, geint-il en se débattant faiblement.

Ses poignets s'écorchaient contre la pierre de la colonne et le cuir de sa ceinture aggravait la douleur qui fusait depuis l'intérieur des reins. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, suppliant le ciel, ou son père Apollon, de le sauver de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Personne ne viendra, Octave, susurra son bourreau à son oreille. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que personne ne t'aime et que si ils savaient ce qui t'arrive, je suis sûr qu'il me féliciterait pour mon acte.

Il souligna ses propos d'un mouvement de bassin qui accentua la douleur que Octave ressentait. Il ne put prendre le temps de s'y habituer que d'autres coups de butoir se succédèrent, semblant l'ouvrir en deux.

Il pensait cela fini lorsque la semence du Grec se déversa et que celui-ci lui détacha les poignets en haletant, mais il avait tout faux. Rien n'était fini.

Son ventre frappa le rebord de la table sacrificielle, son visage plaqué contre le rebord de pierre et le reste de son corps pendant dans le vide, ses orteils frôlant à peine le marbre du sol.

Il n'eut pas à tergiverser pendant longtemps, son intimité subissant une nouvelle intrusion. Les coups de rein ne semblaient pas vouloir s'affaiblir, paraissaient même reprendre de la vigueur. Son ventre et le haut de ses cuisses s'écorchaient à chaque mouvement, abîmant sa peau de lait. Octave sentait son visage lui cuire à force de frotter contre la pierre. Ses yeux n'avaient plus de larmes à verser et ses cordes vocales étaient trop nouées pour lâcher autre chose que des soupirs et des râles de douleur. Il était à bout de force, complètement exténué, à deux doigts de la perte de connaissance.

Il était d'ailleurs en train de se laisser couler dans l'obscurité lorsque tout cessa. Il sentit Percy se retirer et s'éloigner. Il pouvait l'entendre se rhabiller, mais lui-même ne pouvait plus bouger. Rien que le fait de remuer un orteil lui paraissait être un effort surmontable.

Il cilla, un peu perdu entre rêverie et réalité, la douleur ne lui tirant plus aucune réaction. Il était si mou que le retour de Percy ne lui fit rien, pas plus que lorsqu'il le releva, le portant un peu plus loin. Plus rien ne l'intéressait.

Percy avait des remords. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'augure dans ses bras. Il semblait si faible, si désarmé. Et c'était de sa faute. Et il en avait profité. Et il se dégoûtait.

Il poussait les portes sur son chemin, cherchant la chambre de sa victime. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il hésita presque à y entrer, trouvant sa présence offensante.

Il alla le déposer sur la pile de couvertures qui devait servir de lot, l'installant le plus confortablement possible. Il pouvait encore voir la trace séchée des larmes, les yeux gonflés et les lèvres abîmées. Il pouvait sentir le sang qui avait coulé à travers les fines entailles. Il devinait les écorchures et les plaies qu'il lui avait infligées.

Percy ne pouvait pas lui effacer la mémoire, mais au moins pouvait-il l'appliquer à son corps.

Faisant jaillir un fin filet d'eau, il entreprit de faire disparaître les différentes marques disgracieuses, ressentant la morsure de la honte sur son cœur à chaque fois qu'il en trouvait une autre.

Lorsque cela fut fait, il passa la main dans les courtes mèches avec hésitation avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, le pied lourd. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il ne devait plus céder à ses désirs, mais...

Il retourna auprès d'Octave à grands pas et se pencha vers lui, frôlant leurs lèvres un court instant, murmurant quelque chose de quasi inaudible. Puis il sortit définitivement, un fardeau immonde pesant sur ses épaules.

Dans ses couvertures, Octave ouvrit les yeux, un peu vitreux. Il grimaça, les oreilles sifflantes, le dernier aveu se répercutant dans son crâne.

_« Je t'aime. »_


End file.
